1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a floor treating machine and, more particularly, to a floor and/or baseboard treating machine for cleaning areas difficult to reach or not effectively cleaned by larger machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are machines in common use for cleaning and treating floors including center weighted machines and divided weight machines.